Paranoïa
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Etre l'ami de Sherlock Holmes, c'est probablement le boulot le plus dangereux du monde !


Réponse au concour **Super 2000** de **JustPaulInHere** sur **La gazette des bonbons aux citrons**

 **[Défi 016 : F] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous commencez par la phrase suivante : "Elle s'éloignait de la tour aussi vite que possible, mais elle pouvait entendre des pas précipités derrière elle."**

* * *

 **Elle s'éloignait de la tour aussi vite que possible, mais elle pouvait entendre des pas précipités derrière elle.**

De mauvais souvenir l'assaillirent aussitôt. Depuis quelque temps, Molly Hopper n'arrivait plus à savoir si ce qu'elle vivait était réel, ou si son imagination et sa peur enflammaient ses sens.

La jeune femme était une scientifique, elle aurait dût être au dessus de toute ses craintes superstitieuses, et cette vulgaire paranoïa. Cependant quand on avait était la « petite amie » de Jim Moriarty, tout changeait subitement et votre vie semblait suspendu à un fil de soie.

Elle accéléra son pas.

Au début la jeune femme n'avait pas réalisé qu'être simplement l'ami de Sherlock Holmes lui dessinerait une immense cible sur le dos…Mais le fait est, qu'elle avait faillit être assassinée par Moriarty, puis explosée par Euros….

Enfin ce jour là, en vérité, il n'y avait pas d'explosif dans son appartement, mais sur le coup, Molly aurait presque préférait disparaitre…Son cœur était à nouveau en miette, et tout ça pour quoi ? Et bien pour satisfaire la curiosité de la cinglée qui servait de sœur à Sherlock.

Mais voila, comme toujours, Molly avait pardonné, accepté, sourit, encore et encore… Alors qu'intérieurement, une peur avait commencé à grandir en elle. C'était difficile de prendre du recul, d'énumérer les récents événements qui rythmaient sa vie et de se rendre compte, qu'elle était en sécurité nulle part. Quand elle était dans son appartement le soir ou quand comme ce soir, elle marchait, seule dans les rue de Londres.

Le prix à payer pour être l'ami de Sherlock commençait à être trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Alors si on a ajoutait à l'équitation les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être une petite proie inoffensive, entourée par des centaines de chasseurs. Si elle baissait la garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors ils fonderaient sur elle.

S'enfonçant dans les petites ruelles de Londres, le cœur de Molly s'accéléra.

Comment une si belle ville pouvait, la nuit, semblait si terrifiante ?

Elle regarda derrière elle… Au loin la pathologiste pouvait encore voir la tour du Bartholomew's. Malgré l'heure tardive, quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées.

Son souffle se suspendit quand elle cru voir une ombre du coin de l'œil. Le sang de Molly ne fit qu'un tour, elle reprit sa marche d'un pas encore plus rapide. A nouveau des bruits de pas derrière elle, la firent paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginer deux fois de suite.

Serrant de toutes ses forces la bandoulière de son sac, Molly se fit presque mal. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur descendre entres ses omoplates jusqu'au bas de son dos.

L'été était sans pitié cette année à Londres.

Les nuits étaient chaudes et orageuses, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. L'humidité dans l'air et le ciel qui grondait, rendait l'atmosphère plus glauque encore.

La sueur coulait également du front de la jeune femme, qui pourtant redoubla d'effort en prenant garde de rester dans les zones éclairés de la capitale anglaise. Elle avait mal au pied, mal à la tête, mal dans sa poitrine où son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre. Molly pouvait même sentir le sang pulser dans ses tempes.

Plongée dans un profond désarroi et dans les pires scenarios qu'elle s'inventait, la pathologiste ne remarqua pas qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

Le pavé devenait glissant sous la semelle de ses ballerines. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de se casser la cheville, mais la peur sourde lui interdisait de ralentir. En entendant pour la troisième fois des pas derrières elle, Molly commença même à courir.

Elle aurait hurlé sur la jeune femme n'avait pas la bouche horriblement sèche et le souffle court. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars où elle avait beau essayer de crier aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

La pluie redoubla d'ardeur et détrempa ses vêtements rendant son corps plus lourd et ses gestes plus laborieux. Elle ignora les gouttes qui fouettaient son visage, et continua bien qu'elle ne voyait plus grand-chose. Un véritable déluge s'abattait maintenant sur Londres.

\- Molly !

Une sueur froide immobilisa brusquement la jeune femme quand elle entendit cette voix familière.

Fébrile, elle se retourna distingua avec difficulté la silhouette d'un homme. Ce dernier couru pour réduire les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Molly. Ses épaules s'agitaient tant il était essoufflé.

Molly passa une main sur son visage pour y chasser la pluie et ouvrit plus grand les yeux. Gregory Lestrade se protégeait comme il le pouvait de son manteau et d'un petit journal.

La jeune femme fut tellement soulagée qu'elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de s'effondrait sur la pavé froid. Il la rattrapa en la voyant chanceler une main sur la poitrine.

\- Molly tout va bien ?

Elle peina à reprendre son souffle, afin de lui répondre.

\- J'ai cru…J'ai cru… qu'un cinglé… me suivait

Lestrade écarquilla les yeux à la fois surpris, et vexé d'être passé pour un malade auprès d'elle.

Molly se mit à rire en voyant son expression mais surtout par nervosité. Son corps se détendit instantanément et elle oublia la pluie et ses pieds endoloris tant elle était soulagée.

Il la regarda perplexe

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

Elle secoua la tête

\- C'est ma faute, je suis un peu à cran depuis…Euros

Lestrade pencha la tête

\- J'peux vous comprendre, être l'ami de Sherlock n'est pas sans danger…

Elle hocha la tête réalisant pour la première fois que ce poids d'être proche de Sherlock, elle n'était pas la seule à en souffrir. Il y avait même bien plus à plaindre qu'elle après tout comme John ou même Mycroft qui était son frère !

La jeune femme se senti mal, elle n'avait pas pensé un instant à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti eux aussi après Euros. John, lui qui avait déjà était très fragilisé par la mort de Mary, avait à nouveau fait face à une folie sans commune mesure.

\- Je devais vous voir, et au Bartholomew's ils m'ont dit que vous veniez de partir à l'instant, donc j'ai essayé de vous rattraper

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Un corps…

Elle eut un sourire amer

\- La réalité nous rattrape toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade eut un sourire désolé, puis il fronça les sourcils

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à être inquiète pour votre sécurité…

Molly le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

Lestrade se mit à rire

\- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que les caméras se tournent sur votre passage ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche en forme de « oh »

\- Le gouvernement britannique veille sur nous, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais.

Ils partagèrent un sourire

\- Je vous offre un café ?

\- Avec plaisir !


End file.
